Emancipation
by AstroTurtle
Summary: He didn't know how, or when, but he was going to get everyone out of there. IkexMarth IkexLink LinkxPit
1. Chapter 1

A couple things before this begins...

- It wouldn't let me write R.O.B. a load of times, so where you see R. it's R.O.B.. Or meant to be anyway.

- I have no clue whether Master Hand is a he or she (though it is BLINKING OBVIOUS) so I called it an...it. Can hands have genders?

* * *

Ike winced as the sunlight bled through the thin curtains. He reluctantly sat up, bringing a calloused hand up to run through his bed-tousled hair.

"Another day of this madness…" The mercenary mumbled to himself, looking up at the clock on the wall.

Super Smash Brothers, when the letter was written to him, had looked like just what he was looking for. Advertised as a tournament without hostile intentions, it deemed the perfect opportunity to show the other worlds what he was capable of. Even as his sister begged him not to respond, he did. He had to. Too long had he gone without a decent job, it was finally his chance to feel the heat of battle once more.

Having managed to coax himself out of bed with the prospect a decent of breakfast, Ike strode over to the wardrobe and pulled out each of his garments. Dressing had become a chore to the mercenary; he preferred not to see the long scars he had obtained since making the mistake of entering.

_'At least there are a few things that made this a good decision._' He mused, redirecting his gaze from the mirror to the large bed stretching to the middle of the room. As the teal-haired figure shifted, Ike quietly made his way to the bed. Sitting on the edge where Marth's legs were not, Ike carefully laid his ungloved hand onto the Prince's forehead.

"Mn...Ike?" The prince groaned, slowly opening his eyes to look at the figure above him.

"Its okay," The mercenary smiled, trying to conceal his worry for the other. "You're looking much better today."

Marth sat up in the bed as Ike lifted his hand away, pouting with folded arms. "Ike, as I told you last night, I'm fine! All Wario did was pass wind. Its nothing to keep me in bed about."

Ike couldn't help but laugh, giving the prince a knowing look. "Marth. You were out cold for 6 hours." He stood up, walking over to the same wardrobe that his own clothes resided in, and pulled out Marth's usual garments. Handing them to the prince, he gently kissed his teal fringe. "And I find that worrying."

As Marth quietly dressed, Ike not being the one to look away, a dial tone rang through-out the manor. The deafening tone, not after damaging some ear drums, gradually faded out, becoming replaced with a tinny voice.

"_IKE WILL REPORT TO MASTER HAND'S QUARTERS IMMEDIATELY. THAT IS ALL_."

Both Fire Emblem protaganists continued their activities, Ike watching Marth with an exasperated expression. Fastening his cape, the Prince gave him a stern look. "Ike...I know how you feel, we all feel the same, but please, don't argue. Last time, you came back unconscious-"

Marth was quickly interrupted by a kiss to the lips, Ike not letting go despite the other's swats. He refused to back down to the gigantic hand, even if it could rip him apart in a matter of seconds.

"Onegai..." The Prince whispered against the mercenary's lips, unafraid of showing how frightened he was for him.

With another quick peck, Ike gripped Ragnell and exited the bedroom, making the trek through the large building to the wing Master Hand reserved for himself.

* * *

Ike stood between a few R., who were, obviously, escorting him to the room. His weapon had been confiscated some time ago, it was clear that Master Hand had identified him as a powerful force, and even more, a threat. The R.O.B behind, constantly shoving him to go forwards without warning, was more than enough of a trigger for him to melee his way out of the confines.

"..Dah!" Ike jumped forward as one of the R. electrocuted him, causing his body to convulse involuntarily. The flock left him curled on the floor, in what seemed to be an office. Everything, as Ike managed to regain control over his body, was a highly varnished brown; its highly sophisticated look diminished by the giant floating hand sitting at an office chair. The mercenary tried his best to look attentive, he'd just healed from his last meeting with Master Hand, he didn't want it going south again.

"Ike." The hand's ominous voice echoed around them, showing who was the superior in the room.

"I've been observing your 'friendship' with the Prince Marth. Both of you seem to be...'close'. So much to the point of sharing a room."

The hand tilted forwards, as though leaning toward the mercenary. "And I know that he cannot take as much pain as you can."

_He wouldn't dare. He would not fucking dare._

"How about, if you were to upset me, I unleashed that frustration on him instead? Hm?"

Ike's hands balled into fists, repressing the disgust in his gut to reach his face. As ready as he was to lean forward and spit into the hand's finger, _'You can fucking well stuff that offer up your glove hole, bastard.' _He couldn't. Marth's pleas rang in his ears like bad memory. He wasn't being threatened any longer, the object of his utmost affection was.

"Don't hurt him. I'll stop."

"No more helping other contestants in battles?"

"Alright."

"Not even the children."

"...What?"

This brute wanted him to let Ganondorf, Bowser, Wolf and Wario beat up _kids_ without him doing anything about it?

"That is going one too far bastard. You expect me to stand aside and allow your goons to batter _children_? Well, guess what Master Hand. There is no way on this earth tha-"

Ike's rebellion was quickly cut short by a violent backhand across the room. After flying through the air, the mercenary's back smacked into a nearby wall, dropping onto the floor below heavily. He roughly coughed, gathering himself onto his hands and knees. Master Hand doesn't just wind you, he wretches all air from your lungs in one swing. Also having sliced his arm on one of the swords on display, Roy's sword no less, Ike slowly got to his feet. This time, he was unafraid to show his disgust for the creature.

"You know what I am capable of Ike."

"Alright...fine. W-whatever. Just..." He took a long breath, gradually refilling his organs of oxygen. "...Don't even think of touching Marth."

Ike quickly turned on his heel and walked toward the exit, Master Hand commenting as he opened the door.

"You'd do well to follow Ganondorf's example. Maybe he could turn you into the blood-thirsty warrior I was looking for. And stop you from leaving my office bleeding like a tap."

Ike grimaced in disgust, proceeding through the door with a bloodied hand placed over his wound.

He didn't know how, or when, but he was going to get everyone out of there.

* * *

Oh dearsy me.

Who can guess why it has Roy's sword? :D


	2. Chapter 2

I really should get someone to beta my shit.

* * *

After obtaining his sword from a very wary R.O.B., Ike decided that it would be best not to return to his room right away. He detoured down a few corridors and entered the main bathroom, a facility open to everyone. Hastily filling a ceramic sink with warm water, he inspected the slice to his arm.

"Just a scratch..." He murmured to himself, gritting his teeth as he cupped the water and poured it over the wound to wash off the blood.

He'd had worse, much worse, but what made it all the more painful was this would indefinitely the last time Master Hand would hurt him in such a way.

"Ike?" An inquisitive voice echoed through the bathroom.

The mercenary briefly turned his head, muttering a melancholy 'hey' before continuing to wash the wound and drench his sleeve in the process.

Link approached him, silently reaching to the cupboard to one side and pulling out bandages upon spotting his injury. After Ike had washed the blood, he gently wrapped the cloth around his bicep, being wary to keep the ripped sleeve out of its way.

"...It told you too, huh?" The Hylian mused aloud, breaking the peaceful silence.

Ike released a breathy laugh, his fingers contently tapping on the rim of the sink. "Of course. When hasn't it taken a chance to injure me, hm?"

Both laughed solemnly, their eyes fixated on their current tasks. Ike could tell Link's laughter was mostly fake. The mirth in his usual attitude had dispersed at the news of Toon Link's ever decreasing health, the kid being bed-ridden for the majority of the time. 'He's like my little brother,' he'd told him with much more fervor then his current self. 'I'd never let anything happen to him.'

"How's Toon Link doing?" Ike asked cautiously, watching the Hylian's expression as he tied off the end of the dressing.

"Better. He...He's gradually getting better. Zellie and me are doing everything we can, you know? But he's going to be okay. I know it." He continued on, repeatedly murmuring 'He's going to be okay' quieter and quieter to himself until Ike placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He's a Hylian." He reassured, pulling Link into a friendly hug. "His name is Link, right? Chosen by the goddesses. It's a blessing. He'll make it."

"Blessing?" The Hylian quietly sobbed into Ike's chest, hands grasping at his cape material. "At times, it feels more like a curse."

* * *

"Where have you been?" Marth chirped, leaning up to kiss the mercenary before he took his seat at the long dining table.

"Teaching Master Hand a lesson," Ike joked, placing his hand on top of his prince's.

As it was everyday, the elaborate breakfast was served to all the smashers, sitting in their designated seats. Plates filled with streaky bacon, mounds of scrambled egg and juicy sausages were placed on the table by a team of kitchen R.O.B.s, each adorning a tea towel over one arm. Steaming pots of tea and pitchers of orange juice adorned the vastly colourful table, each of the robots standing to one side of the room.

Everyone took their actions as a symbol to dig in, arms flailing to scavenge for food before it was all gone. After all had a substantial amount on their plates, that definition being a mountain for Ike, Snake and King Dedede, a calm fell over the room. All smashers ate, talked and laughed, all except Master Hand's favourites.

Apparently, the brutes of the competition dined in complete luxury with Master Hand, having access to mounds of endless food. The description of bountiful meals were never enough for anyone to join its ranks of savagery. Besides, everyone preferred eating this way, no Wario farts, no Ganondorf cackling, no Wolf cockiness or Bowser's constant flames. It was a peaceful, friendly feast among companions stuck in the same position.

After finishing his meal, Link gathered together mounds of food in Toon Link's and Zelda empty plates. He rose, bidding everyone a good morning and exited the room, both plates in tow.

Ike sighed and ripped a chunk of meat from his chicken leg. If Zelda wasn't downstairs, eating with everyone else, Little Link couldn't have been doing too well at all. Marth gave the mercenary's hand a light squeeze, whispering into his ear. "I'm sure Toon Link is doing fine, he's little but has a lot of heart."

Each smasher gradually rose from the table, all filing out towards the rooms they were previously in to continue their activities.

"I think we missed out on some valuable time between you and I last night..." Marth said huskily as they walked along an empty corridor, hand in hand.

Ike grinned and pulled the prince into a loving embrace, his lips ravaging Marth's. Marth contently sighed into the kiss, fingers creeping into the Crimean's hair to draw him closer.

They awkwardly continued down the corridor as their tongues intimately slid over one another, Ike having to open their bedroom door from behind the lust-dazed prince.

Upon entering the regal room, Ike quickly began to unfasten the monarch's cape brooch and breastplate, carelessly dropping both of which on the floor where they stood.

The mercenary parted their lips with a light smack, using one hand to push Marth onto the bed they had gradually reached. The prince fell to the plush mattress with an audible plop, not having a chance to sit up before the mercenary removed his leggings and underwear.

Ike groaned to himself, feeling his own leggings become tighter as he gently rubbed the head of the monarch's pink arousal.

His tongue slowly traced the length, smirking at Marth's frustrated expression.

"Ike..." He grumbled, causing the mercenary to chuckle. "Just...fuck me already..."

Ike smirked as he planted a loving kiss on the weeping head. Sex always brought out the eloquence in Marth.

"With pleasure..." He said, swallowing the length down to the hilt.

* * *

I know, I know. I wasn't in the mood to write an entire lemon (Not that what I wrote was any good anyway) so I'll just write/edit it when I'm in the mood.

I know it's not as good as the last chapter, but I tried. I have a basic plan for the story so, yarp. It's gonna be :D then angst-ahoy.

The whole Big Brother Link/Little Brother TL thing is so sweet to me. I'm so sad. :D

Constructive criticism is so appreciated, you wouldn't believe. 3


	3. Chapter 3

"Ike, you know how much I hate having to treat you like this." Master Hand commented, floating beside the concrete table, tutting at the badly beaten Ike who was trying to keep his glare on the appendage.

"That's a lie, you know you love to watch me suffer." He spat with as much ferocity as his bleeding lungs would allow. "Just show me where Marth is. He-" He took a deep breath. "He better be okay..."

Master Hand cackled, a finger pushing against Ike's already broken ribs. "You'll find that is better then okay." It pushed harder, Ike crying out as a succession of clicks and crunches echoed throughout the room. "Bring him in."

Ike's eyes doubled in size as he watched two R.O.B.s push in a vat. "You're kidding....right?" His hoarse voice shook, eyes filling with tears.

As much as he tried, his eyes couldn't leave the metal container. The red liquids seeping down the side of the steel gave away its contents.

That and the arm sticking out of the side. The arm wearing navy, fingerless, unmistakable gloves.

"You...**You bastard!**" Ike exploded, screaming at the top of his lungs, the intense pain being completely consumed by hatred. "**How dare you touch him! I loved him!**"

He tugged at the chain around his raw, red wrists, voice gradually disappearing as he yelled with blind, bloody rage after the hand hovering indifferently in front of him.

"My, aren't we feral today." It stated, raising a finger. The digit glowed as the tip gathered a blue light. "I've had you beaten, mutilated, raped and burnt Ike. It's too bad that you shall have to go so feebly from this, hm? You were such a powerful warrior." It pointed the tip directly at the mercenary's forehead, managing one last sarcastic quip before sending Ike to oblivion.

"_Say 'hi' to Prince Marth for me, would you?_"

Ike sprang up right, his breath heavy with fear. A hand quickly wiped across his forehead, bringing it down to inspect.

It was sweat, not blood.

He looked down at his body, fingers poking at his ribs. No bruises, no blood, no broken bones.

He breathed deeply, drawing his knees up to hug them. His gaze turned to the side of him, noting that the prince still lay in a peaceful sleep. They must have drifted off some time after their intense love-making, Marth rolling off of him just in time.

For the second time that day, Ike gazed at the clock from his bed.

12:09pm.

He slowly slid from under the covers, being careful not to disturb Marth, as he head into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Ike sluggishly turned the dial for the water onto hot, reaching his hand under the spray to test it.

_'I've had you beaten, mutilated, raped and **burnt **Ike.'_

Hastily, he grabbed the dial, turning it down to cold. The very thought of flames, though one of powers, frightened him. Not frightened for his own injuries and well-being, no, but the...vat.

The metallic container filled to the brim with blood and guts, remnants of that which he loved more then anything. He felt his stomach knot, the images flashing before his eyes as though he were staring right at it. Ike rushed over to the toilet, lifting the lid and heaving into the bowl.

After emptying his breakfast into the toilet, he sat back, hand reaching for the flush. His floppy hair stuck to his forehead as he sweat, lazily wiping over side of his mouth. There was no way on earth he would let that happen.

Ike unleashed a stiff shiver as he stepped under the frigid spray of water. His hand grabbed at the strawberry body wash resting on a shelf (Hey, it was Marth's, but it smelt nice.) and flicked the cap open, pouring some of its contents into his hand. The mercenary's nose flared at the scent, sighing in a relaxed manner as he began to lather his body.

Running his fingers through his hair, Ike grimaced. The Siberian temperature flowing onto his body was less then desirable if one was trying to feel relaxed. He grasped the temperature dial and quietly chanted, slowly turning it toward the red arrow. "Nothing is going to happen. Nothing is going to happen. Nothing is going to happen..."

"Ike?!" Marth called out in a panicked tone, breathing heavy enough to be heard from the mercenary's current position.

Ike zoomed out of the tepid flow and into the carpeted bedroom, staring toward the bed at a very pale prince. He stepped towards him, reaching out a sud-covered hand in confused comfort. "Marth? Are you okay?"

"I...I..." The monarch's traumatized stare raised from the bed to the stressed looking Ike. His mouth closed, deciding to substitute his sentence with a hug, holding his arms out like a child.

Ike took the invitation with comforting smile, ignoring the fact that he was soaking both the bed and Marth. "I've never seen a bad dream effect you like this..." He mused, hands around the prince's back rubbing in small circles.

"Well, don't expect it again." Marth's voice eventually snapped shakily, face turning into an unamused pout, highly contrasting that of before. He pulled back from the lathered mercenary, running a hand under his watered eyes. "I'm fine now. Go, finish showering."

Ike's eyes focused on the prince for some time, nibbling on his lip as he witnessed him shiver and mutter something, wrapping arms around himself.

"You're coming with me if I do then, I don't quite think you're okay."

Marth sighed as he was dragged into the now warm shower, separating his sodden, limp fringe to watch his lover attempt to turn the dial back down to cold.

"Hey! I am not having a shower with you if it is going to be cold." He placed a hand on top of Ike's and whimpered, face softening as Ike turned to him with a submissive expression, murmuring a quiet 'sorry' before turning it back up.

"...What's wrong Ike?" He questioned curiously, draping his arms around the mercenary's neck.

"It's nothing. Just a bad dream like you, that's all." Ike continued to place his arms around the prince's waist, looking into his eyes briefly before tugging him into a loving hug.

"Couldn't have been worse then mine..." Marth breathed, moving his arms to clutch the mercenary's back.

Ike nuzzled the teal locks before him, occasionally kissing it tenderly. "Trust me. It was."

After washing each other in a sombre atmosphere, both males decided it would be best to spend the afternoon apart from each other. Despite refusing to share why, they agreed on the mutual feeling and decided they'd see each other at dinner.

"If you do need me though," Marth said with his usual, gentle smile. "I'll most likely be on the patio with Peach and Zelda."

Ike nodded in understanding, lips meeting the prince's in a brief goodbye kiss. "Catch you later." He called out, watching as Marth left the bedroom with a wave.

A low sigh escaped his lips.

"I can't get it out of my head..." Ike murmured absently to himself, ungloved hands rubbing over his face. The blinking red seeped over the surface of his mind, the images of the cackling, smug appendage and the soup of a former lover haunting his memories. That was one thing he would never let happen.

Tugging on his tunic, he also left the sizable room, carrying Ragnell over one shoulder.

He trudged through the gloomy buildings hallways, squinting to block out the menacing sun rays as he passed the occasional window. Seeing the sign of 'Toon Link' drawn in childish lettering on a wooden door, his walking came to an abrupt halt, taking a few steps back to face the door head-on. A finger reached his chin in contemplation, eyes narrowing at the door before he hesitantly knocked at the door.

"Hey, Link? TL? You in there?" He stood back from the door, shifting his feet patiently until a blond male smiled and opened the door.

"Oh, hi Ike." He greeted warmly, opening the door fully to usher the mercenary inside.

Mimicking Link's silence as they entered the brightly decorated room, Ike looked around, whispering back to the Hylian. "I'm sorry if this wasn't a good time Link..."

Link released a breathy, optimistic laugh, green following as he shook his head. "Nah, don't worry about it." He whispered back, "I don't blame you for wanting to see the little guy anyway."

A small smile crept over his lips as his gaze upon Pit, the angel quietly praying by the boy's bedside. Ike suspiciously smirked at the Hylian's expression and looked around, listening in as Link was.

"-And please, Great Goddess, heal this beloved child of all ailments that hinders his ability to leave this bed." The angel knelt at one side of the bed, hands clasped and head down in full concentration. As he finished the benediction, he stood, giving a sombre look to the sleeping hero.

"Will he be okay?" Pit asked gingerly, twirling the bow in his hand as mean of distracting himself of negative thoughts.

Link stared at the floor boards for a time, eyes flitting over the sketch paper filled with pictures of contestants and sunshine. "Of course he will. Everyone is helping him, right? Nothing else could heal him faster." He looked up from the floor, a genuine smile adorning his features as he walked with Pit to the door, both looking at each other with blushing faces and stupid grins.

Ike raised an eyebrow in further suspicion.

"Hello..." He whispered to himself, watching the two mutter embarrassed goodbyes as kids on a playground would. He'd noticed that they'd grown closer, but not to the point of a crush.

Link waved the angel off, looking at the mercenary with an amused look as he closed back the door.

"Link and Pit, sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

Link playfully punched Ike's shoulder, blushing ferociously.

As the quiet laughing subsided, the atmosphere tensed considerably, both males facing the sleeping boy with stern faces.

"...Any improvement lately?" Ike asked, crossing his arms.

"No...The only way we can think of him getting better is through our home town, which will be impossible to reach as we're...well...here."

Link turned to the mercenary, pouting in curiosity. "How about you? Any..." He looked about before leaning closer and whispering. "Any news on a way out?"

"No...Snake and I are working on it though. He and Samus are trying to find files, documents, anything, on an exit." Ike replied in an equally low voice, ending with a sigh. "In the mean time we're just gonna have to sit tight and do the best we can for the little man."

Ike walked to the bedside and knelt down, running a hand over the youth's bright blonde tresses. "Get well soon Link..." He whispered, standing and leaving the room with a wave to the older Hylian.

Pacing toward the dining room for extra food with sword in hand, Ike stopped in his tracks to stare at the unusually polished silver speaker, as the chronic dial-tone rang throughout the manor once more.

"_Match 278_-" Ike winced at the number, had they really been here that long? "-_shall contain Wario, Lucario, Ike and Ness. All participants must gather in the waiting lounge to be teleported to the chosen stage. That is all_."

Ike scratched his neck, an upset pout adorning his face.

_"You know what I am capable of, Ike."_

He grimaced and proceeded toward the designated room, smiling at Ness and giving a sharp nod.

Perhaps he wasn't allowed to help the children, but he would give them a little nudge when needed.


	4. Chapter 4

I can't write battles, so I'm apologizing in advance.

* * *

"Aw, crap." Came Ike's acknowledgment to the cruelly chosen stage: Norfair.

He inwardly cowered, the phrase 'burnt' coming back into mind. Master Hand really was that low.

Having teleported onto one of the lower platforms at the count of '2', he watched as Lucario orbed in with a flurry of glowing aura and Wario ride, what he thought as 'coolly', on his motorcycle.

Ike's eyes narrowed as he noticed Wario smirk toward Ness, raising a finger to point the youth. His call of 'You.' could barely be heard over the roar of flowing lava, rumbling throughout the alien, spawn-covered caverns.

The other contestants, however, gathered in the main lounge, cramming onto the sofa and onto the floor in front of the T.V. Pit, Red, Peach and Lucas kept up the cheers as Samus and Marth took on a more serious approach, hands clasped in anticipation. A resounding 'Woo!' filled the room as on the count of 'Go!' Ike charged at Wario, knocking him into the air with a sharp attack.

Once back on the ground, Wario straightened with an unamused face, attempting to attack back. The mercenary grinned and dodged, shouting a smug 'Got'cha!' as he brutishly countered the attack and sent the creepy man toward the edge of the screen in a quick flash.

No-one would threaten the kids while he was present in a match.

"How can I tell I'm going to be sick of you by the time these ten minutes are up?" Wario scoffed, hopping from the small floating platform that brought the contestants back.

Ike shrugged. "Hmm, I just feel as though you need to be taught a lesson, that's all. " He leapt up to meet Wario on a higher platform, that particular side of the stage suffering from an incoming stream of lava.

Just managing to avoid it with a graceful back flip (he'd been taking lessons from Marth) Ike landed on the platform opposite, accidentally landing on Ness and sending him flying off the stage.

Everyone in the lounge watching and on the stage winced, Ike swallowing a little and muttering a quiet 'sorry' as Ness was dropped back into the unforgiving cavern. Maybe next time he should look before he leaps.

Seven minutes eventfully rolled past, the deft Crimean having knocked Wario out, by Pit's count, a number of 23 times. Trying to counter Lucario, he was fooled and grabbed by his bountiful blue tresses. He struggled in the Pokemon's powerful grip, trying all to pry himself free before the aura-glowing hand was held to his forehead and fired.

The mercenary was sent cascading toward off of the platform, close to the stage's boundaries but not through them. Managing to recover with Aether, he held his head, attempting to ignore the streams of blood running down his face and focus on the match.

He shook his blood-covered hand and frowned, gasping in realization.

When since had there been blood in brawl matches?

His angry contemplations were interrupted as Ness shouted out his name and pointed toward the back of the cavern, where pulsating alien spawn were laid.

Ike's eyes widened at the gigantic tsunami of lava heading toward them, turning his head to note the open, safe capsule on the left higher platform. Disguising it as an attack, the mercenary jumped and used the flat side of his blade to hit Ness into the shelter, the glowing door shutting just in time.

Not having been able to shield in time, the flowing tsunami rushed toward the stage, Ike murmuring a quiet 'Oh shit.' before being swept up and away, falling back down and hitting the screen with a pained expression.

Everyone in the lounge winced as the mercenary's splattered face promptly left the front of the screen, said man being lifted back into the stage looking rather winded by the force of hitting the wall. No-one, except those flung, knew what would greet them at the front of the battlefield.

At the echoing countdown of the final few seconds, Ike managed to knock both Wario and Lucario out, tapping Ness with the flat of his blade to keep him safe.

"**TIME!**"

Ike sighed in relief at the announcement, standing back in second place and clapping respectfully as Ness was presented as the winner.

Despite not having killed anywhere near as much as the blue-haired male had, the youth had only been KO'd once, due to Ike's accident, where as the mercenary had, not surprisingly, died a lot more then he had killed. Aether was such a quick move, he could take Ness and throw him upward to keep him safe without being able to recover himself and fall.

All four participants, once teleported back to the waiting lounge, were greeted by those who had been watching, all standing and clapping. Ike promptly took the opportunity to shake Lucario's hand and observe them, seeing if there was any trick to obtaining the cut he had placed just below his hairline.

"I apologize for the injury." Lucario's gruff voice said without the his mouth actually moving. His paw raised to lift Ike's bandana and take a look at it, sighing apologetically once he saw the deep wound. "I am unsure of how this has happened as all contestants in battle are protected from such things happening."

"It's got me wondering too. It's no lucky guess to estimate that Master Hand has something to do with it."

"My fear is that he enjoys seeing you bleed. He is not the most sane, yet much more so then Crazy Hand."

Both blue-furred males cowered slightly at the name of Crazy Hand. Ike had found Lucario caught in the fight between Master And Crazy Hand, and both barely made it out alive.

"I hope your wound heals soon. Once again, my apologies."

Ike shook the Pokemon's powerful paw once again, smiling and shaking his head. "Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault."

The Pokemon left for his quarters, or possibly more martial arts training, with the aid of Meta Knight, both nodding as they passed an extremely excited princess and a calm, respectful bounty hunter.

"Ike! Are you alright?!" Peach chirped, sounding a lot happier then she should for asking about these things. Her dainty white gloves were whipped off as she covered the cut to Ike's head, promptly pulling another from under her dress.

"I'm fine Peach, it's just a scra-"

"A very big scratch if you ask me! You don't get those kind of wounds in a brawl!"

"-You aren't meant to get injuries in brawls at all." Samus' deep, pensive voice caused both Peach and Ike to look at her.

"I'm glad I wasn't the only one to notice." Ike attempted to lift Peach's glove from his forehead but was stopped by the princess herself, holding his hand in place and dragging him down the hall.

"My suspicion is counting on Master Hand being behind this. He seems to enjoy watching you bleed way too much." The bounty hunter's wise words echoed through the long corridor, Peach nodding along with her sentences as Ike contemplated how much blood he had already lost with a light head.

"Goodness me Ike, you're bleeding all over the place..." Samus took Peach's hand and replaced it with her own, applying a lot more pressure then the princess could manage (especially with having to walk on her toes and reach up to his forehead.)

"Sheik?! Got the bandages?" She shouted into the green room they entered, the answer becoming clear as the Sheikah grunted.

"I have..." He stood, medical cloth in hand, and examined the wound as Samus lifted her red-stained hand away.

"This is getting out of hand. If he continues on like this, we won't have any bandages left for you to use."

Ike sat down on the wide sofa, frowning as the ninja placed the bandages down and pulled out a needle and thread. Watching as he threaded the shining, sterilized needle, Ike felt a lump in his throat. He hated stitches with a passion.

"Wait...y-you're stitching me up, Sheik?"

"Of course."

_Shit._

"You don't have to you know, I could just bandage myself up and be gone..."

"Which would cause the wound to become infected, eventually spiraling you into a deep coma of cold sweats and vomit in which after a few weeks will leave you dead." Sheik carried a bowl of water with a flannel in it and the sterilized needle over to the reluctant mercenary, settling down beside him. "And all of us here cannot afford to have you deceased, you play a major part in finding an escape." The ninja wrung the cloth and brought it to the Crimean's forehead, dabbing away the dried blood with force, but not so much for Ike to cry out in pain.

"Heh. I guess it's all I'm good for." Ike mused through gritted teeth, wincing now and again as the cloth ran over the injury.

"Well, you are a valuable asset to the roster, and if you were not here, Marth would be as ill-tempered as Ganondorf." The flannel lifted away and was dropped back into the bowl, ready to be rinsed out later. Sheik turned to his side and picked up the medical needle, holding the mercenary's head steady.

"Now, we don't have any painkillers as Toon Link needs them, so-"

"I can take the pain. I've been through worse, remember?"

Sheik's deep ruby eyes scrutinized the mercenary's empty smile with empathy, a low sigh escaping his lips.

"...I apologize." He muttered under his breath, proceeding to thread the nylon stitches through bloodied skin.

* * *

Some time after the first threading, Ike's forehead was stitched up and bandaged, thanking Sheik as he replaced his ever-faithful headband.

Turning to leave the room, he stopped, cocking his head to one side for a moment.

"Say, Sheik? You wouldn't have seen Marth around anywhere, would you?"

The quiet ninja shook his head, wringing out the bloodied cloth in the bowl. "I'm afraid not. He left the room after your match. No-one knows where he went though."

Ike's eyes widened twofold.

"_Fuck_!" He shouted, immediately grabbing Ragnell and pelting out the room and down the corridor, twisting and turning through the manor until he was stopped by a 'Whoa there! Hang on! I've got something for you to see!'

The mercenary swivelled around with a stressed expression, grip on Ragnell tightening with fear.

"Snake, where is Marth? Have you seen him?"

Snake shook his head and rose a cigarette to his lips, feeling his pockets for a lighter. "No, I haven't seen him. Why? You look really stressed."

_He's lying._

A voice came to Ike suddenly, the Crimean looking about in complete confusion. "What?" He whispered, looking back toward Snake as he found no person for the voice to emit from.

_He knows where Marth is._

Ike gave the infiltration expert a suspicious look, eyes narrowing slowly.

"Snake...are you sure you don't know where he is?" He asked once more, tone distrustful.

Snake looked back at him with a confused frown, noting the fact of Ike's blue iris' were moulding into a shade of purple.

"Yes, I'm sure Ike." He rose a lighter to the butt of his cigarette and flicked the ignition, setting the flame onto the stick.

_He's lying._

_He's killed him. See the blood on his hands?_

Ike's eyes set upon the hand lighting his addiction, stomach lurching as he noted the hard to see deep-red stains on the dark grey gloves.

_That's Marth's blood. Now he doesn't have anything to distract you from helping him escape._

_He'll escape, and leave you behind. Leave you to suffer all that torture Master Hand wants to inflict on you. On all of you._

_What are you going to do about him killing Marth, Ike?_

Snake's face flashed with realization, his hand dropping the lighter and whipping for the gun at his side. "Ike! Don't listen to it, listen to m-"

It was too late.

The golden blade plunged through the spy's torso with a one-armed thrust, disregarding anything that was said earlier.

* * *

A. Sorry for the crappy ending.

B. This is unbeta'd as I REALLY WANTED TO GET IT UP AS I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING SO SLOW AT UPDATED THIS CRAP.

C. SO MUCH BROMANCE.


	5. Chapter 5

Unbeta'd (again.)

Please point out any stupid mistakes of mine.

This also could have been written out a little better. Bear with me. *Cowers*

* * *

_Well done Ike._

Both males stood stiffly, Snake's mouth hanging open, halted words suspended on his tongue. His light blue eyes stared at the mercenary's expressionless face, reaching his hand down to shakily grip at the soaked blade jutting out of his back.

It was real.

Ike's senses flooded back to him in a rush, eyes widening considerably at the immediate sight of his blood-drenched hand gripping the hilt to Ragnell which impaled Snake's body.

"Snake…?" He asked, voice wavering along with his suddenly shaking hand.

"Snake!" Ike turned his head sharply to follow the voice, noting both Samus and Marth running down the hallway at full speed, giving disbelieving looks at the mercenary.

"Snake, can you hear me?" Samus called out after reaching a hand to shove at Ike, getting him away from her lover. "Snake, don't you dare close those eyes on me."

Marth knelt by the wound, shaking his head at the impossibility of it. His sharp eyes looked up at the clearly shaken Ike, not holding an ounce of love. "If he is dead…" The prince closed his mouth before spelling out the prospects of punishment, instead opting for a stare of complete disgust.

The mercenary looked down at his red hand, his other gloved appendage clawing at the navy paint on walls.

"I didn't-"

"Save it." The bounty hunter snapped before Ike could so much as blink. "Everyone knows what you are going to say, everyone knows how this will end, just…just shut up."

After a quick analysis, the monarch stood, giving an upset look toward Ike. "I shall go and get Captain Falcon and Mario. Then we shall be able to change scenery and get this properly checked." He turned to run back down the corridor with haste, being careful to manoeuvre around Ike and avoid his touch.

Ike attempted to salvage his innocence once more, but gave up when Samus raised her gun against his stutters, following up her threat with "Don't make me have to get my power suit."

The mercenary sank to his bottom, arms resting on his raised knees. He could honestly say that for the first time in his life he felt enraged with himself. The sight of one his friends, falling in and out of consciousness in his lover's arms, clawing to stay awake and not fall into the abyss Master Hand wanted them to made him want to pick up the dark gun laying on the ground and shoot himself.

His gaze looked downward toward the red-splattered, carpeted floor, solemn look spread over his features. His mind was on the verge of a breakdown, vision replaying the way Marth looked at him with utter hate and even avoided contact whilst squeezing past. Ike couldn't let himself cry, he never could, despite how much he wanted to.

A flurry of voices and footsteps rushed toward and past him, leaving its mark with a quiet gust of wind causing his hair to ruffle a little.

"Dr Mario," Samus spoke with a strained voice, Ike guessing that she was attempting to pick up Snake.

Fat chance of that happening with Ragnell still inside of him.

"Ike-" The mercenary felt the heated stares towards the side of his head, courage failing him when he moved slightly to look up. "-Decided to stab Snake. We don't know why, but it had to be to kill."

Captain Falcon grunted this time, an indication of him taking the injured spy. Marth stuttered uncharacteristically, voice sounding flustered.

"Now, we can't tell it was to kill. If Ike really did want Snake dead, he would have withdrew the blade and waited for him to bleed to death or twist Ragnell in order to shred the major organs. I know that Ike wouldn't-"

"Don't take sides, Marth. Just because he's your boyfriend, doesn't mean you know everything about him."

Mario, Captain Falcon and Marth ran off to the hospital ward, Samus hanging behind reluctantly. She stared down at the curled man, breathing stepping up a pace.

"He could be dead." She stated sternly, kneeling down to look at the mercenary's calm, guilty face. "You don't deserve anything here. Especially Prince Marth."

Ike opened his mouth to speak but halted with a croak, deciding that words would just make the situation worse.

In the corner of his eye he noticed Samus move and lean down to pick up the gun her lover had dropped, examining it to check whether it was loaded.

"You know, I could shoot you right now." She brought the barrel to Ike's temple, eyes narrowing at how the mercenary didn't so much as flinch. "I could take back whatever you've done to Snake. But I won't." She took the gun away and held it by her side, a look of complete disgust spreading across her features. "Because _you aren't even worth it_."

She started to walk down the corridor, stopping halfway. Ike glanced up briefly and straightened out his legs, immediately regretting doing so.

Samus walked back to him and gave him a sharp, powerful kick to the stomach, the Crimean feeling as though his guts were going to heave right out of his mouth. The bounty hunter sauntered hurriedly back down the corridor with the gun in tow, leaving Ike to wretch on the floor alone.

_I didn't do a thing…_

His strained voice gagged inside his head, strong arms clenching his stomach protectively.

No matter how much he wanted to crawl back to his room; his _actual _room, instead of Marth's, he found it more comforting at the moment to sit on the floor and cradle his inner organs back to semi-health.

The quiet hall could offer him no comfort. He managed to stand, back arched over and arm firmly clenching his aching torso. His feet slowly shifted and Ike began to coast along the side of the halls, grimacing as he stepped around the pool of red and its matching spatters, being sure not to smudge them and stain his clothes further.

A few minutes of trudging and his room was reached, its sign bearing his short name giving Ike a welcoming yet extremely guilty feel. He didn't feel that he'd have to enter this cold room in a long while.

His clean hand reached for the brass door knob and turned it, the room opening itself up to him in an instant.

It looked exactly the same as he'd left it: wide bed made up neatly; carpeted floor devoid of clutter; thick curtains drawn to blockade the sunlight, only a slither of luminescence peeking through the side of one covered window.

He trudged into the room, being sure to close the door behind him, and walked slowly toward the en suite bathroom that all rooms were provided with. He bee-lined toward the ceramic sink, back leaning up against the wall to the side of the bathroom furniture. A flick of the tap and hot water was streaming out of the silver pump, splashing over Ike's bloodied hand.

Frantically, he grabbed at the soap on the side and scrubbed at his red-stained appendage, watching calmly as the crimson flowed down the drain with the water. Ike didn't think of the washing of the blood as a confirmation of his innocence or to blind himself of the incident, as most would. He just needed a clean hand to continue the day forwards.

He stripped himself of all clothing and threw them into the bath with a loud spatter, sitting on the tub's edge to, again, flick the tap on and leave them to soak.

Walking back to the main bedroom nude, the Crimean flopped onto his cold, unused bed with a disdainful sigh, other arm now joining the one clenching his purple-bruised stomach. All the things that had happened to him today…heck, it was only _3pm_ by now, were unbelievable. It all somehow felt planned, but he knew that nothing could be capable of leading his misfortunate self into such things.

For today, he would lie in his bed and wait. Not for dinner, not for night to fall and ensure his slumber, but for the next day which would clear the entire mishap.

That is, if Snake had survived.

The next evening, having crept into Marth's bedroom whilst the prince was still asleep and gathered some clothes, Ike entered the immaculate lounge adjacent to the hospital ward, all eyes immediately snapping to him. He could pick out those who were sympathetic and knew that he wouldn't do such a thing on purpose, and also those who were disbelieving and looked at him with disgust. He just wished Marth didn't look upon him with the any of the two.

He quietly manoeuvred to the back of the room, passing Zelda who tutted and, shockingly, Wolf who had decided to follow him. He took a single seat there, shying away from the intimidating stares. If he knew he hadn't done it, why was he so nervous about it?

Every pair of downcast eyes looked up toward the ward doors as Samus walked through them, smile spread across her face.

"Good news. He's conscious and healthy."

Everyone grinned and cheered, Ike just looking across the lounge with a small, relieved smile.

"He also wants to speak to everyone, but _you_." The bounty hunter pointed an accusing finger at Ike, all the contestants in room turning to stare at him.

Ike lowered his head once more, ignoring Wolf's guffaw. "I understand."

As everyone filed into the immaculate white room, Ike's gaze didn't leave the floor, even as Marth passed and ran a hand over his clasped fingers in a means of showing that he was there, no matter what Snake said. Once all had left the lounge, the hospital doors closed with loud slam, the bang echoing through-out the desolate room.

"She said everyone but me." Ike stated, clasped hands breaking apart to run through his hair.

Wolf simply chuckled. "Why bother with his long speech when I can hear it off of others? It's a lot more fun that way."

"Snake is a blunt man of few words; he wouldn't bore you that way-"

"Much like you in that sense then?"

Ike looked up at the Star Wolf leader coldly, expression cowering as he looked back down again.

"I guess so."

In all honesty, he didn't want to think about what Snake was telling his fellow combatants. If he was anything like Ike, the words would simply be 'Ike tried to kill me.'

And if that was the case, for even he himself didn't understand what was going on, then everyone would reject him. Marth would break up with him. He'd have no choice but to join the brutes with Master Hand.

"You have no idea, kid." Wolf chuckled and snapped Ike out of his gloomy thoughts, unfolding his gloved arms and proceeding to leave as the other contestants horded back into the room, mumbling quietly amongst each other.

The crowd walked past Ike with apologetic faces and mutter quiet 'sorry's as they passed, a few promising to make their attitude up to him. His face contorted with confusion especially as Marth smiled and leaned down to kiss the mercenary's covered forehead, a dainty hand running through his sapphire locks.

"I knew you couldn't have done something so atrocious. It's a good thing that Snake is strong enough to survive one of your stabs…and for Dr. Mario's 'methods'."

He stood straight and strode in his usual manner toward the door where all had swiftly left before Ike had had the chance to say anything back, leaving his mouth slightly agape and all the more addled.

"Hey, Ike."

Said Crimean looked toward the voice with a now closed mouth, curiosity over taking his stumped expression.

"Snake wants to see you."

Samus swiftly left with a blank, unreadable expression, leaving the mercenary to stand and enter the hospital ward cautiously.

"Snake? Snake, I didn't-"

"Save it, Ike. I know you didn't, and so does everyone else."

Ike released his held breath, proceeding forward into the room fully to stand by the spy's bed.

"How are you feeling?"

Snake grimaced, shifting in the narrow bed.

"I've felt much better; can't say that being impaled on that sword of yours isn't painful."

"Yeah…Sorry about that-"

A calm silence fell over the two, a low chuckle from the elder mercenary breaking the peaceful moment.

"You know why you were made to stab me?"

Ike looked about the makeshift ward, shaking his head as he came to a conclusion. "I heard something about Marth being dead and the blood being on your hands…"

Snake released another chuckle and raised a hand.

"Master Hand had you manipulated so that I didn't get this information back."

"…What?"

"Yeah, I found it an odd method too."

Ike scratched the back of his head in contemplation, shaking it firmly afterward. "But Master Hand isn't capable of such things…"

"-Which is why he kept someone from the last competition to do it for him." Snake brought out a bunch of photos from beneath the covers of his bed and sifted through them carefully, spreading out the snaps of the desired subject on the space beside him.

Ike picked them up one by one and marvelled at the accurate shots, face expressing more and more shock as he looked over the pictures of a distinctly evil-looking Pokemon.

"Mewtwo didn't need any convincing to stay and manipulate those of the new competition. He thrives on destruction."

Ike's finger ran over the glossy paper, bringing it closer to his face. The features of that creature…Marth had told him about a purple and white Pokemon that tried to kill any and everything in the manor. He said it thwarted anyone leaving their rooms for longer then necessary, in case they would pass it on their way around.

"Marth's told me about him…"

"Then we need to get him on this, and see what he knows."

Ike abruptly shook his head, placing the eerie photographs back on the bed. "We can't." Ike felt his throat become dry as the possible truth reached the tip of his tongue. "If Mewtwo is still there, what about the rest of the Melee cast?"

Snake peered at Ike curiously, watching as he picked up a nearby chair and swung it around, sitting on it beside the hospital bed. "I saw a few of them. All locked up. Why?"

Ike's eyes narrowed, expression becoming deadly serious. "Was there a boy, a little younger then me with red hair?"

Snake sifted through the remaining shots and produced one with a nod, turning it around in his fingers to show the mercenary.

The Crimean felt his stomach clench as he studied the red-haired male's innocent and miserable face, back leaned against the concrete cell wall as his frigid fingers played about with, what appeared to be, a metal crown.

Ike snarled and gathered the photos with a few snatches, brashly tucking them under Snake's blanket. "Marth isn't going to find out." He snapped, indications of rage steadily rising.

"Wha-"

"Look, Snake, I love Marth. If he finds out about Roy still being alive…I won't matter any longer and I couldn't take that."

"I noticed."

Both powerful males stared at each other throughout another silence, looking away as Ike laughed to himself in a less-than-sane manner.

"Being cooped up like a bird in this hell hole is messing with me for sure."

"I noticed that, too."

* * *

You can recover from a fatal stab wound in a day. It's brawl use your IMAGINATION *boxes and rainbows*


End file.
